The Prince of Blue Spring!
by Shiroi Ray Kon
Summary: Tributo: ¡Especial! Colección "I am in love with You and all your little things" FujixRyoma OPEN JOURNAL!
1. You are the number 1!

¡Muy bien! Aquí voy a dar rienda suelta a la imaginación adaptando a nuestros equivalentes Teni Puri (Tenisu no Oujisama) como los personajes principales!

Kai Hiwatari = Ryoma Echizen

Ray Kon (yo mismo) = Syusuke Fuji

Escogí crear también esta historia porque hace 2 años gracias a _Beyblade_ y a _El Príncipe del Tenis_ me reencontré con la persona más valiosa en mi vida, con mis años dorados siendo más niño y conmigo mismo. Todo consiste en lazos del corazón!

Es por eso, que para llegar hasta Kai escribo ahora y lo haré todo el tiempo hasta encontrarlo donde quiera que esté! Mada mada dane! Ore ganbaruse!

* * *

**Seishun**

Literalmente significa "primavera azul", es un género común japonés de romance juvenil. Frecuentemente traducida como "pubertad" pero normalmente incluye todos los años de la secundaria y la preparatoria.

* * *

_THE PRINCE OF TENNIS creado por Takeshi Konomi._

"_Dear Prince ~ To The Princes of Tennis ~" Final Ending Theme for The National Tournament OVA._

* * *

_**PRIMER EXTRA SPRING PURI:**_

"_**¡Tú eres el #1!"**_

Qué intrigantes son los sueños…

Hace ya algunos meses que no tenía uno en el que pudiéramos compartir un largo tiempo juntos.

Hoy me encontré en un lugar realmente extraño. Tenía aspecto de Coliseo deportivo, un tercio centro comercial y otro tercio el hotel Palm Woods, ¡hogar de futuras estrellas de Hollywood! Suena a un pasaje de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, ¿no es así? Fue lo que pensé mientras lo estaba escribiendo.

A mí, claramente, me parecía de lo más natural encontrarme en aquel curioso edificio y pasear por los alrededores acompañado de otro miembro de nuestro equipo de tenis. Caminaba sigiloso y su presencia transmitía sabiduría y autoconfianza inigualables. Sin duda era el mismo Tezka de siempre.

De pronto, vi pasar a ¡Ryoma!... y detrás suyo estaba la nieta de la profesora Sumire. Pensé en acercarme a saludarlo, pero se alejó velozmente. Me pregunto si él sabía que Ryuzaki lo estaba siguiendo de cerca o si quedaron en ir juntos. Bueno, eso les concernía a ellos.

Continuamos andando de un lado a otro; pero yo miraba ansiosamente a mi alrededor, como si hubiera extraviado algo importante. Comprendí en ese instante que estaba buscando a Ryoma. Él estaba a punto de jugar un partido porque el grupo de personas que también se encontraban ahí se reunían alrededor de las canchas.

¡Tomé una decisión! Ya no estaba confundido. Había escapado de Tezka sin detenerme a explicarle nada. Sólo me impulsé hacia delante, corrí y corrí una considerable distancia con el capitán casi pisándome los talones. Cuando doblé un recodo, me encontré en un vestidor lleno de casilleros de los participantes. Fue fácil encontrar el nombre que buscaba, pues había apoyado mi mano sobre el cerrojo de Sakuno Ryuzaki para tomar aire luego de la carrera que di. Debajo leí "Ryoma Echizen", logré abrirlo! su casillero no traía candado y era transparente! Pude ver todo lo que se guardaba dentro pero mi intención no era espiar entre sus pertenencias. Rápidamente revolví mi mochila buscando papel y lápiz. ¡Una nota! Quería dejarle escrita una nota deseándole buena suerte.

Por mala suerte, Tezka me había dado alcance y no pude hacer más que cerrar de nuevo el casillero de Ryoma.

* * *

Alguien se acercaba. Un muchacho delgado con gorra blanca se detuvo frente a su casillero y sacó de éste un objeto de color rojo… aunque eso no era su raqueta, uhmm… aahhh! eso…eso…!

Él sostenía en su mano mi llavero de tipo _lanzador de beyblade_! ¡Qué sorpresa! Driger seguía en mi bolsillo. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo pude quedarme sin reaccionar cuando cayó sobre sus fotos! Bajé la cabeza resignado a que Ryoma pensara que era algo infantil…

Lo cierto es que, el querido "pequeñín" lo tomó gentilmente con su mano y oí que murmuraba algo:

"gracias Fuji-sempai"

¡Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par! Una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro risueño y su mirada tierna brillaba intensamente.

¡Mi corazón empezó a latir ferozmente!

* * *

Todos los chicos de los demás clubes celebraban. Unos bailaban, otros jugueteaban, algunos charlaban y hasta se lanzaban a la piscina.

Yo por mi parte aguardaba sentado con Tezka cerca a las graderías y Ryoma no tardó en acompañarnos. Apoyé el rostro sobre la palma de mi mano y él hizo lo mismo. Giró su cabeza y nuestras miradas refulgentes se encontraron; las desviamos a la vez que sonreímos.

Seguían divirtiéndose, todos aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Ahora ojos verdes se retiraba… completamente solo. Qué raro, ¿nadie se daba cuenta que la estrella de la noche se iba? ¿tan pronto?...

− ¿Por qué no vas y le dices lo que sientes? - Volteé hacia Tezka, él me ofrecía una sonrisa de aprobación.

No tuve ni dos segundos, porque no lo pensé, y simplemente, eché a correr. Había muchos obstáculos, tuve que ingeniármelas para escabullirme entre centenares de personas que estaban allí.

Empujé un carrito vacío de compras para salir y luego de una tortura de cinco segundos (que me parecieron horas) detrás de una anciana, ¡por fin conseguí salir! Y no pude dar ni un paso más.

La otra fila que quedaba era de aquellos que esperaban entrar y al final de esas pocas personas, estaba Ryoma. Había regresado y yo lo había alcanzado. Nos miramos mutuamente y sonreímos de lo más felices!

_Hey! Ow woh!_

…Entonces sonó la melodía del despertador.

_**Itsumo yori hayaku mezameta asa wa**_

_Esta mañana me he despertado antes de lo normal._

_**Tokimeki kaban ni gattsuri tsumete**_

_He hecho la maleta nervioso._

_**Saa yuku yo! Raketto nigiri**_

_¡Vamos! Coge tu raqueta._

_**Omae wo uteba kyou no makuakeda**_

_Tras el saque, comienza el espectáculo._

_**Isshou de saikou no chance. Chance of life time!**_

_Es la oportunidad de tu vida._

_**Nogashita toshitemo**_

_Aunque la pierdas, _

_**Sekai ga owaru wake jya naishi**_

_el mundo no se acaba._

_**Mae ni susumou!**_

_¡Sigue adelante!_

_¡Venga! __**Go!**_

_¡Vamos! __**Let's go!**_

_**Get ready!**__¡Prepárate!_

_**Ai ni yuku yo**_

_Voy a conocerte!_

_**Get ready!**_

_**Ryuu wa iranai**_

_No necesito razones._

_**¡Prepárate!**_

_¡Esfuérzate! __**Ganbatteru!**_

_**Get ready!**_

_**Tokoro ga daisuki sa**_

_¡Me encanta esta parte!_

_**Kimi ni todokeru yuuki wa**_

_El coraje que necesito para llegar a ti_

_**Mada hitotsu shikanai keredo**_

_se está retrasando un poco, pero…_

_**kimi kara todoku Happy Dream**_

_el feliz sueño que me has brindado_

_**hoshi no kazu dakara!**_

_es tan grande como estrellas hay en el cielo!_

Wooh oh oh!


	2. My Christmas Dream is You!

**En esta fecha tan especial, todos los integrantes Teni Puri se convertirán en estudiantes de Primer Año de Secundaria.**

**¡FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Mada mada dane!**

_::::::::::_

_**Querido Ryoma:**_

_¡Hoy es 24 de Diciembre! ¡FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS! y también por Navidad ya que coincide casi el mismo día, jejeje. Bueno, volviendo al tema… mandé espías para saber qué te gusta, no tuve muchos resultados pero creo que al final ¡sabré qué es!_

_¡Disfruta! ¡Sé Feliz! ¡Sonríe! ¡Ten un lindo día!_

_PS: Espero que te guste el mensaje._

_PS2: Ojalá te guste el chocolate._

_PS3: Hmmm… the words really sounds so mushy? n n_

_PS4: ¡Adoro escribirte posdatas!_

_Tu Ángel_

"_**All I Want For Christmas!"**__ Sweet Holiday's Song 4 Big Time Rush!_

_**SPECIAL COLLECTION SPRING PURI:**_

"_**¡Mi sueño de Navidad es…!"**_

Aquella estación del año traía consigo una mágica celebración y todas las personas en el mundo eran parte del feliz suceso, pero no era lo único que traería alegría esa noche, en especial, a un pequeño_ Príncipe del Tenis!_

Atobe: ¡Escuchen todos! ¡A disfrutar! - Colocándose unas gafas oscuras, se acerca a unas enormes bocinas y enciende la música – B)

Kaidoh: - Le da escalofríos - ._.'''

_**Suenan los cascabeles al comenzar a nevar…**_

Inui: - Se pone a grabar lo que harán con una risa malévola de científico loco – XD!

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

Kikumaru: - Mueve la cadera como si fuese de goma - )( () )(

Kunimitsu: - Escucha sin poder evitarlo – T T

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need, and I**_

_**Don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas day**_

Oishi: - Reparte helados para todos - °0° 3V!

Echizen: (a Kikumaru) - Ríe un poco al verlo bailar y comienza a cantar –

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh**_

_**baby, oh oh**_

Fuji: Cantas muy bien, Ryoma-kun – sonríe mirándole y aplaude. -

Echizen: (a Fuji) o.o.. u u Que bueno que no sé bailar.

Fuji: Deberías sonreír más, se te da excelente… n n!

Echizen: Gracias o/o *murmura apenado*

Inui: - Avanza por el salón grabando a Ryoma y Fuji – Own

Kawamura: (a Inui) D:

Fuji: - Toma a Ryoma de las manos y hace que bailen juntos aunque no sepa – n n!

Echizen: ./.!

Momoshiro: ¿Habrá jamón? :3

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I won't even wish for snow, and I**_

_**I just want to keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

_**I won't even stay up late**_

_**To hear those magic reindeer click**_

_**'Cuz I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do**_

_**Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, youuuu, ooh**_

_**baby**_

Echizen y Fuji: - Se dejan llevar por el momento –

Oishi: ¡Eso es Shusukeee!

Kawamura: ¡Ryomaaa estás que ardeeesss!

Eiji: O-chibiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – se atora e Inui le da a beber jugo – x.X!

_**All the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**And the sound of children'**_

_**Laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa won't you bring me**_

_**The one I really need**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah**_

Yukimura: - Les sonreía cálidamente a los dos chicos que bailaban juntos – Hohoho, qué conmovedor.

Kirihara: Jhm! Yo lo haría mucho mejor u.ú – lo piensa -.- - luego se decide a copiar los pasos de ojitos verdes O.O!

Kunimitsu: No bajen la guardia T T

_**Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

_**Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

Fuji: Ryoma-kun… - le susurra suavemente –

Echizen: ¿Qué sucede… Syusuke-kun? – lo mira atentamente -

Fuji: ¿Cuál es tu deseo de Navidad?

_**Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh,**_

_**baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby**_

Echizen: - Parpadea pensando en la respuesta con una lindura sin igual – Lo que yo quiero… es saber quién es mi Ángel.

\- _**La música se calma y las luces se apagan **_-

Atobe: - Un reflector lo ilumina. Toma un micrófono y se pone una chaqueta de cuero con cuello afelpado - Ha llegado la hora de entregar el regalo al invitado de honor. Echizen, no te hagas esperar 8D - Chasquea los dedos y se abre una puerta –

Echizen: - Espera en centro de la habitación a donde todos sus amigos lo habían arrastrado haciendo un ligero mohín para disimular su rubor –

Todos: ¡Cumpleaños Feliiiizzz, te deseamos a tiiii! – cantan en coro, mientras los chicos de Hyotei le presentan un pastel de chocolate con vainilla y fresas, además de traer malvaviscos y un pequeño osito de chocolate abrazando un cartel con un pequeño mensaje grabado.

Echizen: - Se acerca a soplar las velitas y nota algo - …¿Qué dice ahí? – inclina su cuerpo para leer mensaje –

Osito de chocolate: F.S. **LOVE** E.R!

Echizen: ¡Oh! - en medio de su sorpresa recibe el aplauso de todos los chicos –

\- _**La celebración continúa. Mientras tanto… **_-

Echizen: ¡Syusuke! – Lo llama a viva voz siguiéndolo hasta dejar huellas en la blanca nieve que cubría el césped. Es entonces que su vista se cruza con la mirada más dulce que jamás conoció -

Fuji: ¿Qué me dices, Ryoma… acaso… te gustó? – Preguntó el chico algo tímido pero con una tierna sonrisa. La luna, su única amiga le había dado fuerzas para soportar la espera tan larga, una que estaba a punto de acabar –

Echizen: - su verdadera sonrisa se hace realidad - I love it! (ED!-

En ese mismo momento, Ryoma y Syusuke quisieron estar solo los dos bajo las estrellas amándose siempre y en todo lugar.


	3. The Prince of Blue Spring!

**Este y tooodos los capítulos de "El Príncipe de la Primavera Azul!" están dedicados ¡a quien más amo en el mundo! Yo siempre lo llamo ~**_**Kai~ (¡Oh! ¡Qué hermoso es su nombre!)**_** y participa en todos mis fanfics aunque le ponga diferentes nombres como el de ahora que es Ryoma! n/n!**

**Me inspiré en el primer día de clases de aquel mágico año donde comienza la historia de**_** ¡El Príncipe del Tenis!, **_**y para describir a Ryoma me dejé llevar nada más de la misma forma en que me quedo soñando despierta por él! *risa nerviosa***

**De veras espero que te guste y lo disfrutes leyendo como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Está hecho con toooodo mi amor para ti, Kai!~~~**

*::*::*

_~ Ryoma Echizen? ~_

_.:*Todo comenzó con esa pregunta n n*:._

"Fuji, ¿lo conoces?"

_::*¡Sus ojos eran como el mar!_

_Misteriosos, fascinantes…*::_

El nombre de ese muchacho hizo estremecer a Syusuke Fuji. Le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar… que le causaba un hondo sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría en el corazón, sin fijarse que su asombro se dejaba traslucir a cuanto pudiera verle.

~ ¡Sí! ~ Sus compañeros levantaron la cabeza mirando con atención al joven, que cuando dijo esto con tanta calma, cualquier sospecha que tuvieron por su reacción desapareció al instante.

_::*Y sus cabellos se batían con su andar,_

_como plumas con la brisa al soplar.*::_

"Has oído hablar de él?" Volvió a consultarle esta vez un chico con anteojos geométricos, sucediendo a la pregunta de su amigo pelirrojo.

_::*Sus sueños eran realidad, y él,_

_Bondadoso… ¡tan radiante!*::_

Para ocultar su emoción, tuvo que hallar la respuesta más franca y abierta que le permitiera sonreír al natural.

~ Escuché a alguien mencionarlo una vez. No es un nombre común. ~

_::*Lo amaba antes de conocerlo,_

_lo supe cuando lo encontré,_

_cada latido de su corazón era una_

_melodía que decía…~*::_

"Si es verdad que viene a nuestro club, bienvenido sea." La opinión de su compañero, cuyos cabellos oscuros cubrían como dos pequeñas sombras su frente, les brindaba la resolución y todas las seguridades posibles para conocer al nuevo estudiante, que desde ya, les causaba una buena impresión.

_::*_"_Mi vida vuelve a despertar,_

_y ahora es más fuerte, para sentirla contigo y_

_a toda esta felicidad!"*::_

Esta imagen en sus ojos lo hizo elevar las comisuras de sus labios, llenándolo de esperanza, y sobre todo, de alegría.

~ _So dane_ ~ (Sí, es verdad. ~)

*::*::*

"_**FLY HIGH!"**__The Prince of Tennis 5__th __Sweet Opening Song, intérprete Toshihiko Matsunaga._

*::*::*

_**SAKURA COLLECTION VERSION:**_

"_**The Prince of Blue Spring!"**_

¡Era una bonita mañana de Primavera! Soleada… fresca, y todo lo que allí había ¡lo hacía sentirse muy a gusto!

Su mirada viva recorría cada palabra de las páginas del libro que estrechaba entre sus manos, volando a su antojo en la dulce y fantástica imaginación del corazón humano.

Tan inmersos estaban sus sentidos en este vasto horizonte de encanto, que pasó por esto inadvertido el sonido de los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban ¡que ya iba a dar comienzo el Festival!

Cuando un rayo de sol hubo atravesado las hojas verdes como esmeraldas que lo rodeaban, volvió en sí; y de un salto abandonó su refugio en la rama de un frondoso árbol, encontrándose, de pronto, con la visión de un muchacho de aproximadamente doce años recostado de espaldas sobre el cerezo en flor del que había bajado, envuelto en la luz de la aurora disfrutando del más dulcísimo y profundo sueño.

Quedó incontables segundos entregado a su sorpresa, sin perder de vista su rostro en toda su pureza y hermosura, no obstante, el tiempo apremiaba y tuvo que verse obligado a despertarlo…~

~Una mano se posaba sobre la suya; compasiva, tierna, cálida… el muchacho no era insensible al roce con su piel, y al concederlo, daba a entender que no le disgustaba.

En ese momento, fue capaz de escuchar la voz de aquella persona que lo llamaba, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

"_Si puedes oírme, por favor… despierta."_

Entonces, los labios del joven se movieron suavemente, luego su cabeza y finalmente sus ojos; y una vez que logró incorporarse, paseó silenciosamente su mirada a su alrededor, descubriendo junto a él a un chico de unos catorce años que traía puesto el mismo uniforme que el suyo.

"¡Ah! perdona que te moleste, pero te quedaste dormido aquí, y si no te despertaba, te habrías perdido la inauguración. Supongo que tú también vas para allá no…"

El peliazul estaba convencido de que seguía soñando. Un muchacho salido de la nada, que le hablaba con una amplia sonrisa y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo estaba frente a él; y al sentirlo tan próximo, no podía dejar de contemplarlo.

El castaño le sonrió tiernamente como un gesto de amabilidad. El peliazul, entretanto, acomodó su cabello cubierto de pétalos con su mano izquierda, y le respondió con unas palabras casi imperceptibles al oído del castaño, pero igualmente bellas.

"Oh, gracias…~"

Esa era su manera de corresponderle el gesto.

"You are welcome n n hehe. ¿Y vas a participar en la ceremonia?" Preguntó muy ansioso por saber si contaría con la presencia de un muchacho de su temple.

"Sí, así es, me inscribí en el concurso." Dijo sencillamente el chico, volteándose para dirigirle fijamente su mirada. En realidad, le pareció increíble ver a alguien tan atento y encantador. Jamás había conocido a alguien así.

"¡Estupendo! Me encantará ir a verte y a darte ánimos, escuché que sería una competencia bastante reñida, y créeme, ¡tú podrías ganar!" Soltó su entusiasta y delicada algarabía, haciendo que se alborotaran sus mechones color canela claro.

Pero el más joven no parecía de los que se asustaran con nada. En su rostro brillaba la seguridad digna de una naturaleza instintivamente fuerte y orgullosa.

"No es ne…" Empezó el peliazul, pero se vio interrumpido de pronto.

"¡Descuida, ahí estaré!" Acertó a decir el castaño que ya se iba alejando rápidamente por el sendero que había tomado entre los árboles.

Cuando se quedó solo, volvió a pensar en el grácil muchacho de reluciente sonrisa que lo había dejado atónito; era tan dulce y considerado, y aquellas risueñas palabras suyas volvían a resonar en lo más profundo de su memoria.

.:***:.

El joven había hallado un excelente lugar en uno de los asientos superiores frente al escenario. Llevaba consigo un contento y emoción más fluidos que de costumbre, por lo que procuraba estar atento a toda la presentación.

El coliseo estaba repleto de estudiantes, contando solamente algunos maestros como escolta. Todos ellos compartían en ese alegre bullicio; se juntaban amigos, conocidos y extraños, haciendo lo mismo de siempre: saludándose con apretones de manos, platicando, contando chistes, haciendo bromas y payasadas, riendo, en fin, gozaban del relajado y divertido ambiente juvenil.

A la distancia, se podía ver a cada representante de los respectivos clubes deportivos de las mejores escuelas de Tokyo, que los habían escogido para participar en la Ceremonia de Bienvenida que se festejaba cada año en Primavera. Era un espectáculo muy peculiar y tradicional al inicio de las clases escolares en esa época del año.

"¡Fuji! ¡Fuji!" En eso, llegó un chico delgado y pelirrojo corriendo tan a prisa como podía.

El castaño advirtió el movimiento que hizo su amigo, y volviéndose hacia él, dijo:

"Hola Eiji, me da gusto volver a verte."

"¡Hola! Aww, a mí también, Fuji."

"¿Sabes si ya llegaron los demás?"

"Sí, ahí vienen." Eiji señaló a Shuichiro que iba caminando acompañado de Sadaharu.

"Hola chicos." Se acercó a saludar el más alto.

"Vaya, qué genial que estemos todos ¿verdad?" Comentó muy alegre Shuichiro y sus amigos le respondieron con una afirmación, después se sentaron juntos a ver el resto del espectáculo.

.:***:.

Había llegado la hora del Evento Principal en el Palacio del Deporte, y era el turno del pequeño _Príncipe del Tenis._

Antes de comenzar su presentación, el muchacho dio un paso hacia delante y dedicó unas palabras que se quedaron fijas tanto en la mente como en el corazón de Fuji.

"Hay algo que quisiera cantar… y es una historia sinfín en su sonrisa cada vez más brillante y feliz."

Entonces, sus párpados se cerraron escondiendo momentáneamente sus hermosos iris verde manzana, y empezó la canción mezclándose su esencia en la propia melodía…~

_**FLY HIGH and SKY HIGH!**_

_**Saa Yume yo habatake**_

_**Taiyou ni ima kirameki ano sora e**_

El sonido de su voz acababa de llegar a sus oídos haciéndolo quedarse inmóvil en su asiento. En ese momento, sus labios susurraron el nombre que acababa de reconocer. ~

_**Miagereba Hikoukigumo nagareru**_

_**Eien no ima wo atsuku ikiyou**_

_**Hikari ni nari Kaze sae oikosu**_

_**Kokoro ni kimeta toki ni yume wa hashiridasu**_

_El bello chico de grandes ojos venía desde aquel valle lleno de jardines llamado Seishun Gakuen. Ahí estaba, ¡la flor más hermosa de todas! De pie ante el joven castaño cuya mirada se agitaba ante aquella redonda, rica y profunda que prolongaba el resplandor del sueño sobre la calma de la realidad, aperturándole así un sinfín de ilusiones tan vivas como palpables, muchas más de las que su imaginación hubiese podido concebir, acostumbrada ésta a las fantasías que surcan por los horizontes del alma, ahora divisaba un horizonte azul como el mar, cristalino como los tintes mágicos de la luz que el sol irradiaba con la inacabable promesa de un futuro hecho felicidad._

_**I don't stop**_

_**FLY HIGH and SKY HIGH!**_

_**Saa Yume yo kagayake**_

_**Mada minai Boku ni deau**_

_**Sono kiseki Azayaka ni egakou!**_

.:***:.

A la mañana siguiente, las nubes blancas tocaban el cielo como olas hechas de espuma sobre la ciudad.

Era muy temprano todavía, pero hacía varias horas que Fuji esperaba el amanecer, y a los primeros rayos de sol alistó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la escuela.

En el camino que divide las afueras de las instalaciones con las canchas de tenis, una voz detrás de él lo alcanzó con un extraño recibimiento.

"Por casualidad, ¿sabes a quién le pertenece este libro?"

El castaño se giró y no podía creer que era el mismo chico con el que se había encontrado el día anterior. Sujetó cuidadosamente el libro que se lo hubo entregado y lo estrujó sentimentalmente entre sus manos. No tenía las palabras para agradecérselo…

"Muchas gracias…" Dijo nervioso.

"Veo que tienes buen gusto." Sus ojos contemplaron las letras grabadas en portada del texto. "Por cierto, lo dejaste junto a mí antes de irte. Vaya que llevabas mucha prisa." Comentó con aire divertido.

Lo que sucedía era que Fuji si había notado que algo le faltaba, pero de lo que no se había fijado, era en lo distraído que estaba cada vez que pensaba en Ryoma luego de haberlo oído interpretar una canción de manera tan maravillosa. Entonces, una preciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Supongo que no es lo único que olvidé." Soltó una risilla con un ademán cordial.

"Hola, mi nombre es Shusuke Fuji. Es un placer conocerte." Le extendió su mano.

"Un placer también." Y tomó la mano ofrecida. "Ryoma Echizen."

Al sonar la campana de la escuela, todos los estudiantes empezaron a ingresar a las clases. Ryoma hizo lo mismo yendo por el sendero repleto de pétalos de color rosado que llovían sobre él, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. De pronto, giró su rostro para verlo de nuevo con una sonrisa impregnada de confianza.

"Imagino que tú también vas a venir, ¿me acompañas?"

El semblante del muchacho se enrojecía agradablemente y respiró profundo. A tan irresistible petición, el castaño no se podía negar.

"Con mucho gusto. ~"

Ambos continuaron juntos hacia el interior del edificio. Y llevando su libro favorito tan apegado a él, se podían leer unas palabras, como dibujadas por las plumas de un ave y escritas con el dorado reflejo de un zafiro, idénticas al título que Ryoma había ganado en el Festival, y que decían…

*"El Príncipe de la Primavera Azul"*

.*::***::*.


End file.
